Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixed reality space image providing apparatus, which provides users with a mixed reality space image made of a combination of computer graphics and a real space image.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a three-dimensional computer-aided design (CAD) system has been used in the field of a mechanical design. In this field, a design can be made while a mechanism and components of the mechanism are displayed in three dimensions.
This type of system has, for example, a function to simulate a movement of each of the components before actually assembling the mechanism, in order to assist development of a control program for controlling active components such as an actuator and a motor, and a sensor. Such a three-dimensional CAD system for simulation is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-195971.
However, in the CAD system as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-195971, it is difficult to input parameters in much the same way the users actually use the CAD system since the parameters are input via a two-dimensional graphical user interface (GUI). Further, as to a display of the resulting three-dimensional computer graphics, it is sometimes unsatisfactory to feel a simulation result with the two-dimensional display.